


Throne Room

by satanicstarker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicstarker/pseuds/satanicstarker
Summary: Thor just wants to have some fun with his little boyfriend on Odin's throne. Is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Thor
Kudos: 91





	Throne Room

It was a risk, something they both knew could get them in deep deep trouble. Odin was out for an evening, some meeting with land owners about who gives a shit. Peter’s grasping hands slipped off Thor’s shoulders, cursing as his stability was cut short, giant god cock impaling him deeper than before.

One hand gripped Peter’s hip tightly enough to bruise, the other an anchoring grip on the arm rest of thr golden throne. Thor’s grunts and Peter’s yelps and moans filled the empty throne room. Echoing and bouncing off the pillars and open space.

“My– Aaah!!! My king!! Please! Ooh~!!! Please fill me up, my king!!” Peter moaned, bouncing near uselessly in Thor’s lap. The Asgardian prince more than making up for the lackluster performance with violent and harsh thrusting upward.

“Oh my sweet boy!” Thor growled, grabbing Peter’s hips, shifting the two of them around. Somehow managing to use Peter’s flexibility to his advantage, never once leaving him while managing to get Peter’s knees onto the seat, hands gripping the back of the golden throne.

In just a couple hits, Peter was turned to puddy rope after rope of cum splashed onto the throne, defiling the sacred space. Thor groaned, fingers digging into the delicate skin of Peter’s hips as he came deep inside. Peter whimpered as he was filled and filled until Thor’s cum was dripping down his thighs onto the throne itself. Marking their claim, all as though it was theirs.

Thor held up Peter, slowly pulling out as they came down from their high. “You need to clean this,” Thor said, voice low and raspy.

Peter looked back at the god, confused.

“Lick it.”

The small man panted, brain not totally turned on yet, leaning over and licking up the drops of cum. The salty liquids mixing in his mouth. With a proud smile from Thor, Peter swallowed.

“My darling queen~”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug! Please follow my tumblr, I will love you if you do! satanicstarker.tumblr.com


End file.
